powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel
Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel is a hand/lightning rod-themed monster created by Lord Zedd from a stone fist statue. They are remembered for being the first monster to face the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger, White Tigerzord, and Mega Tigerzord in the two-part episode "White Light". Biography With Zordon and Alpha missing in action, Lord Zedd decided to create a powerful monster from a statue in Angel Grove Park, dubbing it Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel. Zedd used the confusion surrounding Zordon's disappearance and the discovery of Rita Repulsa's space dumpster to allow Nimrod time to evolve into their final form. Nimrod was aided by two assistants named AC and DC. Nimrod proved very powerful and, alongside AC and DC, was able to topple the Thunder Megazord, forcing the Rangers to retreat. Perhaps due to the Command Center being shut down (as seen in The Wedding), the Megazord did not have the energy to overcome Nimrod alone. After Tommy gained the powers of the White Ranger, he was forced to fight Nimrod alone, as the other Zords were still being repaired. Nimrod was the first monster to face the White Tigerzord and Tommy and Saba were able to overpower them despite the new Zord's learning curve. However the Tigerzord was defeated by a combined assault from Nimrod, AC, and DC. Tommy managed to get the White Tigerzord back on its feet as the Red Dragon Thunderzord arrived, riding the Tigerzord into battle and turning the tide. The Rangers then formed the Mega Tigerzord. This formation proved more resillient against the trio's atacks and AC and DC took to hiding behind Nimrod before their mutual demise. Nimrod bickered with the two in their final moments. Upon being struck by the Mega Tigerzord's Grid Strike attack, AC and DC vanished into oblivion while Nimrod fell to the ground and exploded. Personality Nimrod is a cold and sinister monster. They seemed proud of their strength and efficacy in dispatching the Power Rangers and taunted the team. They ordered AC and DC around with authority and complained when they did not follow orders. Powers And Abilities Nimrod is one of Lord Zedd's most powerful monsters and proved a force to be reckoned with. Already strong, their power was amplified by teamwork with their minions, AC and DC. Together the trio were able to defeat the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord in Warrior Mode. In the end it took the Mega Tigerzord to defeat them. Unlike Zedd's other monsters, Nimrod was not transformed instantly, instead evolving into their final form over time, releasing a slimy substance in the process. *'Strength: '''Nimrod is at least as strong as Lord Zedd's previous monsters and seemed to outclass several later efforts. *'Durability'''-Nimrod is able to remain standing despite taking the White Tiger Thunderbolt head on. The monster also recovered from damage quickly, returning to the fight several times. *'Extraordinary Leaper: '''Nimrod can leap incredible distances. *'AC & DC Summoning: Nimrod can summon two monsters, similar in appearance to aid them in battle. The two follow Nimrod's orders by default and use their teamwork and combined firepower to overcome foes even stronger than Nimrod themself. *'Energy Blasts: '''Nimrod can unleash a variety of energy blasts, inclusing **'Energy Balls: 'Nimrod can fire light orange colored energy balls from his hands. **'Lighting Balls: 'Nimrod can also fire light pink colored lightning balls from his hands. **'Lighting Breath: 'Nimrod can fire light green colored lightning beams from his mouth, it also has orange lighting as splash effect. **'Energy Laser Ambush: 'Nimrod can fire a spread of light orange and light pink colored energy lasers from the rings on his shourders. Arsenal *'Lightning Staff: 'Nimrod carries a lightning staff for combat. **'Lightning Beams: 'Nimrod can fire light green colored lightning beams from his staff. All *'Hand to Hand Combat-Nimrod and his flunkies were very skilled when it came to close quarters combat, being able to defeat the Tigerzord in Warrior Mode with ease. *'Experts in Armed Combat'-Nimrod and his minions easily broke through the Tigerzord's defences and struck it with thier weapons at least once. *'Energy Balls: '''Nimrod and AC and DC can all fire light orange colored energy balls from their hands. *'Lightning Strike'''-The combined attack of the Scarlet Sentinels and thier most powerful move. Nimrod would summon their minions and they would all fire in unison. **Nimrod from his lightning staff. **AC and DC from their swords. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Nimrod is voiced by Brianne Siddall, using the same voice that she would later give Vase Face in the season finale. Notes *Nimrod is the first monster fought by the Mighty Morphin White Ranger, the White Tigerzord, and the White Tigerzord. *Nimrod did not have a usable growth sequence because, in Dairanger, Lieutenant Colonel Shadam was clearly in frame when Lady Ring enlarged. *Nimrod's gender is unclear. They were voiced by a woman using a feminine voice and the Dairanger monster was explicitly female, but they have a masculine name and no clear gender is provided in the episode. *In the ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' game for the Sega Genesis, the monsters were referred to as S. Sentinel Ring, S. Sentinel Ear, and S. Sentinel Neck, a reference to the Dairanger names of the Three Ladies: "Lady Ring", "Lady Earring", and "Lady Necklace". *It's unclear where AC and DC come from or what their fate was at the end of White Light. In the Dairanger episode where the footage was taken from, the other two villains had previously been killed and were temporarily revived by Lady Ring. In the American series the changes to the monster's concept offered little explaination for the additional two combatants and their fading away led some to believe that they might not have been destroyed. *'Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel' is possibly named after the Marvel Comics character Nimrod, a Sentinel-class robot from an alternate future, who has a notably redish-pink color scheme See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Female PR Monsters Category:Hand Themed Villain Category:PR Electrical Monsters